A customer's ability to access wireless services that are provided by a network service provider, e.g., a wireless service provider, is dependent on availability of capacity in the network. For example, the wireless service provider needs to provide cellular coverage by deploying various network elements, e.g., base station subsystems, cell site equipment, and so on.
In order to provide improved cellular coverage and performance, the wireless service provider may deploy a large number of cells. However, frequencies are assigned to users in a static manner. For example, carrier components are assigned for each user device and are kept the same way, regardless of variations in network traffic patterns. In addition, the assignment of carrier components is performed based on knowledge of a network status in the vicinity of the particular cell.